


be a burning star

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle, Challenge Response, Community: evilsam_spn, Drabble Sequence, Evil Sam Winchester, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s a cold day in Heaven.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	be a burning star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Written for Summer of Evil challenge over at [evilsam_spn](http://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/) as a response to prompt by [pushkin666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/) who wanted to see Dean fighting alongside Sam, rather than against him and provided [Save yourself I'll hold them back](http://youtu.be/1EWPCJD1aqA) by My Chemical Romance as an additional inspiration (the title comes from the lyrics).

  
It’s a cold day in Heaven.

Dean tightens his numb fingers around the hilt of the dagger, relishing the pain. These days it’s cold everywhere. The war is over and grace covers the Earth like snow.

There are no shades of grey anymore; not outside their ragtag group of fools, refusing to be forgotten or forgiven.

“Ready?” Sam asks. His eyes are charcoal black and beautiful.

Dean presses his shoulder against his brother’s, thinks of heat and blood and the sweet burn of choices, especially the wrong ones.

“Ready.”

The war may be lost, but the battle is only beginning.

  
***

  
The sentries die fast; the ashy outline of their wings marring the gate.

“This way,” Castiel says. He takes off running, the rest of them close behind. It’s been a while since Castiel was welcome in Heaven but he still knows his way around.

They’ve got surprise on their side, but that’s pretty much it. Sam crashes into the line of angels like a bullet ripping through silk sheets and Dean follows without hesitation, cutting down anyone who gets in their way.

It won’t make a difference, but it will hurt them. That’s really all he can hope for anymore.

  
***

  
One by one their people fall; humans, demons, monsters, even angels who believed in freedom more than an absent God.

Dean keeps fighting, keeps the space around them clear so Sam can focus. He can feel the power coalesce as Sam pulls it in; slick dark tendrils winding tight around them.

Somewhere in the sidelines, Death is waiting.

It doesn’t matter.

“Now,” Sam says.

Dean drops the knife, embracing his brother. The fire in their hearts blazes strong; brighter than either good or evil.

Everything shatters.

They are going to burn a hole through Heaven, one that will never heal.

 

 


End file.
